Bella and Edward 5ever
by Hella Sexy Lemons
Summary: Bella is surprised by Edward in an alleyway behind a pizzeria ;)


I was walking through the streets of downtown Forks, trying to avoid the street lamps and store-front windows. My long, luscious brown hair flowed down my slim and curvaceous back like a flowing waterfall, curling slightly towards the bottom in gorgeous ringlets. Meanwhile, my large chocolate orbs roamed the dark alleyways, not seeing what I was looking for.

Suddenly, a stark white figure bolted out of a dark nook in the alleyway and slammed into my petite body. He, for I had ascertained that the figure was a _he_ , shoved me up against the rough brick wall of the back of _Luigi's Pizzeria,_ fisting his thick, gorgeous, manly hands in my now-disheveled hair. I flushed.

"You. Are. Mine. And. I. Want. Your. Body," the man said, bringing his face closer to mine, so close that I could smell his irresistible scent of musk, sweat, and the wilderness. I breathed deeper. _Edward._

Suddenly, I remembered that I was shoved up against a brick wall and opened my mouth to speak, "Edward, I…"

I wasn't able to finish my thoughts, for Edward silenced me by slithering his skillful and sensuous tongue into my willing mouth.

"Sh, don't talk," he said, once he had removed his mouth from mine, a line of spittle still connecting our swollen lips. "Let our bodies do the speaking." To emphasize his point, his eyes flickered down to our hips, which were connected and grinding quite spectacularly

"Oh, Edward, please, make me yours!" I said as he moved down from my lips to my clavicle, sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. Oh, how did he know absolutely all of my erogenous zones? His tongue licked stripes down my sternum, or at least the part of it that was open to the air with my shirt's button undone.

"This needs to come off," he said, kissing each bit of newly revealed skin, and I relished each moment when he unbuttoned my light pink, floral button down top one by one, until he reached the middle of my shirt, where the buttons ended. Being the impatient, horny vampire who I loved so much, Edward ripped through the rest of my shirt so that it resembled a jacket. How am I supposed to be able to wear this shirt on my way back home to my house?

"Edward, you ripped my shirt!" I said, holding up my delicate, lily-white, swan-like-elegant hands to cover up the perfectly flat planes of my stomach and my breasts.

I was never considered full-busted. Often, people have commented on my chest being nice and well-rounded, but I have never seen how they see that. At size D cups, I have always been jealous of girls with larger breasts than mine: so big they could be comparable to the size of watermelons. It has always been a sore spot for me; the size of my chest. However, Edward says that I'm well-endowed. I just don't see it. If only I had a larger chest! Maybe more people could love me.

Edward just leered at me and nipped at the tip of my milky-white nose, saying, "How else am I supposed to see those lovely boobies of yours? Hot damn, those tits are on point!"

As he said that, I could practically feel my nipples elongate to the size of pencil erasers, just enough so they showed through the coy lace cups of my bra. Edward closed his plush and pillow-soft lips around my right nipple through the fabric of my bra, his spit making a wet stain on the lush fabric. My nipple responded eagerly, jumping to attention. _Oh, yes! Right there!_ Not wanting to wait any further, Edward removed his face from my cleavage, looking like a kid in a candy store, and ripped the front of my Dream Angels Sage Forest Tulle Balconet Bra from Victoria's Secret right off of my boobs, so that my dusky nipples and luscious areolas were practically begging to be bitten.

"Beautiful," he breathed, running his aquiline nose around my nipples, avoiding giving them the attention they so desperately wanted.  
Suddenly, he moved his head to my belly-button, which stuck out in a cute outie-button way. He swirled his tongue around it, dipping his tongue into its crevices, causing me to moan oh-so-deliciously. His tongue continued swirling down to the waistline of my skinny sky blue skinny jeans, his eyes smiling softly as he did so. Holy cow, he was so sexy!

"Please, Edward," I panted, delirious with need and want. I needed _him._ I needed to feel this. _Oh, God, please!_ I could feel my deep and secret place dripping with my arousal.

"Are you ready, baby?" he said, straightening and running his hands over the clasp of my brown, braided belt.

Then, without any warning, he moved his hands to my backside and spanked me there ever so slightly. "Do you want it?" he asked me. I purred in response, grinding myself wantonly against the blatant bulge in the front of his tight, shiny, and black pleather pants. I'm not a slut, or so I've been told, but I've never wanted anything more than his gorgeous prick stuffed inside my hoonana.

"Yes, Edward, give it to me!" I nearly screamed in ecstasy, feeling the warmth deep inside my womb build up until I was pretty sure I had dripped through my panties in want.

"Yeah, baby, yeah," he said, ripping the button of my jeans off and tugging down the zipper of the fly. Being as skinny as I was, my light azure skinny jeans quickly dropped and pooled around my ankles as my knees buckled from the sheer sensations of it all.

Edward's hand fisted in my hair, pulling it back in order to hold me in place, as he snaked his hand down the front of my Victoria's Secret Dream Angels Sage Forest Shimmer Mesh Cheekini, because I always coordinated my underwear, and parted my trimmed pubic hair until he reached my secret womanly pearl and ran his fingernail over it, tracing swirls and causing me to start whimpering with need.

I looked up into my lover's face, my eyelids drooping with lust and my cherry red lips swollen from so many passionate kisses. His pure white face was gazing into mine, shimmering softly in the moonlight. I noticed that he had not been wearing a shirt for quite some time. _I wonder when that came off,_ I thought, _not that I'm complaining._ His six-pack was even more clearly defined in the shining luminescence of the moon and the stars in the night sky, and his biceps flexed yummily. I wanted to feel him so badly.

My hands fumbled with his belt buckle and Edward laughed, peeling off his tight pants oh-so-slowly only to reveal a big surprise to my deep chocolate orbs. He had gone commando! His member sprung free of his pants, happy to see me.

I gasped, saying, "Edward, I didn't realized you sparkled down there, too!"

He grinned at me, running his tongue over his beautifully formed lips, before ripping off my panties and rubbing his manhood against my mons pubis.

"Oh, Edward, plunge your iridescent meat stick inside of my vajayjay!" I screamed, not being able to hold in my need any longer.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight. Are you sure you're not a virgin?" he asked me, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"Of course not," I tried to say in between moans, groans, and pants. "I've enjoyed you making love to me far too many times for me to be an uptight virgin. But I'm not a slut, either."

Edward didn't reply. Instead, he undulated his hips, causing his penis to slide in and out, in and out.

He kept thrusting in and out in and out _in and out in and out inandout inandout inandout inandout inandout inandout inandout inandout inandout_ until fireworks erupted behind my eyes and I shattered like a broken mirror, thousands of shards all around the alley, screaming his name.

Edward soon followed, roaring with manly pleasure as he orgasmed and pumped his seed deep into my womb, piercing my cervix with his long wiener. Damn, he's fine!

We lay there in the alley, panting in the bliss of our tryst, and I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
